


Thyme and Mint

by The_brunette_with_long_hair



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece, Ancient Greece, Cute, Drabble, F/F, Kinda Fluffy, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_brunette_with_long_hair/pseuds/The_brunette_with_long_hair
Summary: Hitoka always felt better when she was around Shimizu.
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Kudos: 20





	Thyme and Mint

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so i just was drawing for an inktober prompt and then spent over an hour on researching ancient greek culture and this was born.  
> Btw check the illustration out at @brunetteartist on Instagram 
> 
> It's just a drabble and its not beta read, also i haven't written anything in a hot while so forgive me if it isn't the best thing.

Hitoka waited for the rest of the maids to leave. She always felt nervous in front of company, especially Shimizu's maids. There were some nasty rumours about her because of her blonde locks, many pointing to them as a sign to show her she didn't belong here. 

Before Hitoka could start overthinking, she felt a warm body envelop her in a hug. Shimuzu's scent of mint and thyme always comforted her. A soft voice whispered to her "Did something happen Hito?"

The nickname brought up a flush on her face. Hitoka decided to further bury her head in Shimizu's comforting scent.   
"I just felt like spending time with you"

Hitoka knew Shimizu would question her later about what actually happened but for now she let it go. 

Shimizu kisses Hitoka as the soft breeze from the window blows through their spotless peplums.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated 💖💖
> 
> Okay further notes for anyone interested:  
> 1\. I used their first names because using last names felt weird- ofc nobody in ancient greece had japanese names but you get the point.
> 
> 2\. I imagine Kiyoko being like a rich noble's daughter or smt and Yachi as a lower noble. 
> 
> 3\. It was common to dye your hair blonde in ancient Greece but naturally blonde hair was seen as a sign of you being a foreigner- and they weren't seen in the best light.
> 
> 4\. Lesbian relationships were also a frowned upon thing, women were expected to just marry a guy and do all the house work, and discouraged to go out.
> 
> 5\. Also these people often had slaves as well who were generally darker skinned due to hard physical work in the sun and had short hair. Hence nobles tended to differentiate themselves by wearing elaborate hairstyles and using makeup to make their skin paler.
> 
> 6\. This is all based on research that was less than 2 hours, pls forgive for any grave errors.


End file.
